Winx Club - Episode 519
The Singing Whales is the nineteenth episode of the fifth season of Winx Club. Synopsis As Tritannus and the Trix head for the seal in the Pillar of Balance, The sovereigns from Domino and Andros fail to unite the other sovereigns. Sky and Bloom try to convince King Erendor to join the other realms, but do not succeed. Musa hears Riven humming to music, and tells him about the singing whales, whose singing keeps the planet in balance. She thinks about when her family watched the whales together and how the song reminds them of her mother. When she mentions about the day of the singing whales, Riven leaves abruptly and is seen with another fairy from episode 508. As Kiko and Musa both complain about relationships, she calls her dad at the song wharf to see the singing whales. As Bloom is scared Diaspro is coming between Sky and her, Daphne contacts Bloom and tells him of his plan to take the second seal from the pillar of balance. Tritannus knocks down the guard selkies at the pillar of balance and takes the second seal. The entire magical dimension takes to shake and Darcy & Stormy get tired of Icy & Tritannus, and try to make them notice them by doing evil. Darcy and Stormy capture the Singing Whales and the Winx head to Melody together to save them. As the Magical Dimension rumbles, the Winx take the Odysey Explorer to Melody and transform before entering the Infinite Ocean to save the Singing Whales. The selkies and the Winx try to ambush Tritannus and Icy and Icy is hurt. As Tritannus tries to save her, Stella is hurt and Tritannus accidentally throws his trident and grabs it from Aisha. Just as Aisha and Tritannus are about to fight again, Stormy and Darcy ride in on the Singing Whales. Major Events *All the kingdoms, except Andros and Domino, cannot unite. **Solaria declared they will unite, but only if another kingdom would do so. *Riven was spotted in a fairly unambiguous situation with another girl. **Musa starts to think that Riven is cheating on her. *Tritannus takes the Seal of the Pillar of Balance. *Darcy and Stormy control the Singing Whales of Melody. Debuts *The Singing Whales Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Flora **Tecna **Musa **Aisha **Stella *Tritannus *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Specialists **Riven *Selkies **Lemmy **Illiris **Sonna **Lithia **Desiryee **Serena *Daphne *Ho-Boe *Kiko Spells used *Dragon Fire - Bloom used it against Tritannus. Trivia *The episode aired back-to-back with episode 20 in the US. *The fairy that hangs out with Riven is the same blond-haired fairy that appeared in episode 8. Mistakes *After Tecna, Flora, and Musa's attacks on Icy, their whole bodies are in their signature colors (Flora is green, Musa is pink, and Tecna is purple). *While transforming, Tecna's kick is mirrored Voice Cast Rai Italian Coming soon... Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Palmer as Aisha *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Sam Riegel as Riven Quotes "One step closer to Ultimate Domination of the Magic Dimension!" -''' Tritannus''' "Not so fast, Romeo!" -''' Bloom''' Videos Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Season 5 episodes